Marvin Morrisberg
Marvin Issachar Morrisberg is the main protagonist of the series Morrisberg's Marvelous Mainland. He is the youngest son of the Morrisberg Family as well as the youngest child. He is the only member of his tribe to not have a first name that starts with "D". He lives a very conflicting life in what appears to be a wonderful world. Biography At 14 years old, Marvin is the youngest child of the Morrisberg family and attends 9th grade at Calm Mountain High School. Marvin often speaks to the viewers about how his feelings around his often-quiet residence and other things that happen are always conflicted. He possesses a habit of writing so fast, whether he does it with a pen, pencil, or feather quill. According to Harvey Higgins, his best friend, he is the quietest and the most miserable of the four Morrisberg siblings because since his parents broke up, he began to suffer from major self-doubt and low self-esteem. Personality Marvin is a quiet, miserable, and temperamental teenager, hurt by the separation of his parents when he was nine years old. Marvin is an avid fancier of old-fashioned styles, golf, card games, and writing stories. His favorite card games are poker and blackjack. His favorite musical artist is Thermal Todd, as seen in "Birthday Blast". He also loves jazz, swing, and classical music, which he plays for himself when alone. Marvin's best friends include Harvey, Yves Schroeder, Lea Tanaka, Ashley Potter, Cameron Coogan, Melanie Horowitz and Josephine Guillaume. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends, they usually have other things to do, despite their appreciations of his offers. Most of the time, Marvin is calm and down-to-earth, but he gets angry or upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes very wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his friends. His greatest fear is death itself, as shown in "Bad Date", along with being hated by everyone in the world, as shown in "Karma's Big Bang". He is the most temperamental member of his family. He is the one who gets angry most of the time, particularly with his mother, who is a workaholic, never spends much time with the family, is constantly distracted by her work, and always thinks of his feelings as nothing but "choices". He has a tendency to prefer spending the time to himself when returning home from school so he can do his homework, putt golf balls into a cup, or play video games. Despite his downcast and hostile attitude, he is a responsible student, has good grades, like straight A's and doesn't need a tutor. Marvin is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as shows no ill will towards Josephine's gay parents, or Clayton Webster's blindness. Behind the scenes Marvin is based on the show's creator, Sam Sturtridge, whose parents stopped living together when he was eight years old. His parents' separation deeply broke his heart, even when it also meant moving away from his father, who he was the closest to. It was also hard for him to get used to living in a new house as well, although the house looked bigger. His room, at the time, was no help either, as it was painted pink and violet-red, which he disliked, while his brother got the green room next-door. Gallery Click here. Relationships Click here. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:The Morrisberg Family Category:High School students Category:Brown-haired